Variable speed pumping systems vary the speed of the pumps using variable frequency drives to maintain a constant system pressure. Where multiple pumps are required to maintain the desired pressure, pumps with dissimilar pumping and load curves can experience an undesirable imbalance in the demand made on each pump to maintain the desired pressure if all pumps operate at the same speed. It would be desirable to be able to dynamically equalize load profile for all operating pumps while at the same time maintaining system pressure.